Angel To Them
by Summermylife21
Summary: Even if she wasn't one anymore, she will always be an angel to them. Moments when she touched them, moments they will never forget. WARNING: INCLUDES CHARACTER DEATH. RATED T CUZ IM PARANOID.


Angel To Them

**This story is set after Allison dies, but before Liam and Malia, where the pack finds an angel named Nicole. The pack are all really close, they are like family and Kira is fitting in perfectly. Please enjoy the story.**

Narrator's POV

All of them froze as they heard the scream. The pack had been having fun on their weekly Friday family night. The scream was ear-splitting. It sounded like a young girl. In pain. Immediately, the pack fled to find her, hoping they would get there in time to save the screaming girl.

And then they saw her. It was the start of the most beautiful thing they will ever experience.

Scott's POV

She was beautiful, even when she was bleeding. It was one of the first things I noticed about her. And as I grew to learn, she was beautiful on the inside too.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_We all ran toward where we heard the scream from. Derek and I leading the pack._

"_Son of a bitch." She had said. She was always a badass._

"_Are you okay?" Lydia had asked her, obviously knowing she wasn't._

"_Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I, um, I'm okay." She said, not knowing what to say._

"_You don't look like you're okay. You're stomach has a knife in it, and it's bleeding badly." Stiles said, trying not to gag at the sight._

_She pulled out the knife and I saw her slowly start to heal. I wondered if she was a werewolf. But what I didn't know, was that she was way different than us, and we were about to find out._

_"How are you doing that? How are you healing like me?" I asked her._

_"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." A moment passed, and no one said anything._

_"You know what, I'll tell you, but I can't tell you here." She said._

_"Let's go back to me and Scott's." Isaac said._

_We all walked back home in the pouring rain and we sat her on the couch and wrapped her in a blanket._

_"Actually, it's better if I show you." She stood up and white wings came out of her back. We all sat in awe as she stared at us, trying to figure out what we were thinking._

_"If you couldn't tell already, I'm an angel."_

_After we had all gotten used to the fact that she was an angel, (I mean, we see stranger things everyday) we decided to show/tell her about us._

_"You didn't have to shift for me, I know about all supernaturals, you could've just told me." She said._

_"Wait, if you're an angel, why don't you have a halo?" Stiles asked._

_"Only Guardian Angels have halos." She replied._

_"If you're not a Guardian Angel then what are you?" Derek asked._

_"I'm a Given." She said._

_"It's like with werewolves, you're either born or bitten, right? Well, with Angels, you're either born of given, meaning you were given your powers. I was given mine by my parents." She said._

_"Where are your parents now?" Isaac asked. We should have seen what was coming next._

_"They, uh. They were killed. When I was 4." She replied._

_"I'm so sorry." Lydia replied._

_"No, no. Don't be. I like talking about my parents." She smiled at us. A moment passed._

_"How old are you now?" I asked._

_"14." _

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Lydia

I started hearing voices badly about 9 months after we had met Nicole. They were telling me no one loves me, I should shoot myself, horrible things like that. I was starting to believe them. Nikki had always told us she had a sixth sense. I never believe her until that day. May 6th. The day I will never forget, even if I try.

_She came running to my house. She called everyone. She knew what I was doing. I was trying to shoot myself. She ran into the bathroom. We fought over the gun. We accidentally shot the ceiling. She got the gun away from me. She calmed me down. Soon I was engulfed in all of the pack's arms._

_She saved me._

Narrator

_"How did you know how to save her?" Scott asked. They were all in the waiting room. Stiles was pacing, Derek had his head in his hands, Isaac was fidgeting with his keys. Even Jackson had flown in, he was playing with his fingers on the floor._

_"I tried once."_

_Everyone stopped to look at her. How much has she really been through?_

When they found out what had really happened to her parents, their hearts stopped.

_Stiles and Nicole were fighting. They couldn't really remember what it was about._

_"Oh yeah, what do you know?" Stiles yelled._

_"I know that you're in love with Lydia!"_

_"Nice try, I got over her years ago." He said. She rolled her eyes._

_"What? What are you rolling your eyes at?" His voice had died down now._

_"You're so oblivious. You love her." _

_"How would you know that?" He said softly._

_"Because I see the way you look at her. When I was 4 I was kidnapped. My parents came looking for me. I had to watch them get beaten. They tried to stay strong, but they couldn't. They took one look at each other, mouthed the words 'I Love You', bowed their heads and died. Holding hands. I started to glow. The room filled with light. When an angel is hurt, it loses its power. They killed themselves so they could use all the power they had left on me." She looked to Stiles and Lydia. "The look you two give each other, is the same look my parents gave each other before they died. If love is anything, it's what they had."_

_They all looked towards each other as she left the room. They wanted to say something, anything. But they couldn't. What could they say? That they were sorry? They've experienced many deaths, they know that makes it worse._

When they got to the lunch table the next day, it was dead silent. And that frustrated Nicole.

"_Okay, I know what you're all thinking. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at any of you. My parents deaths were the most beautiful things that have ever happened to me. I don't look at them like tragedies. And neither should you." She said softly._

"_How? How can you look at it like that?" Scott asked, obviously thinking about Allison._

"_I have to. I'm not like you guys. Yes I heal physically, but I don't heal mentally or emotionally. When you guys get your hearts broken, you eventually get over it. It sticks with angels forever. It slowly tears at us. We only get a few months to live after that. Weeks if we were taken for granted." She replied._

"_So it kills you?" asks Isaac._

"_Hey, if I could change it, I would. Trust me, I hate it as much as you."_

* * *

Isaac POV

Nicole touched me in many ways. One night, I was at the movies with her, and this werewolf came out of nowhere and started fighting me. She tried to help. She's very flexible so she can fight well. The pack came to help too. I got stabbed in the stomach with claws. I instantly knew I was dying. Nicole rushed over to me, held my hand, and said,

"_I give you everything."_

She helped me heal, even though it hurt her. I will never be able to thank her enough for that.

* * *

Narrator POV

There is however, one day they will never ever forget.

It was a few months after Derek had moved. They hadn't seen him since. Everyone was really down about it. No one really noticed Nicole anymore. They were taking her for granted. The only reason they talked to her was to ask her to do something they were too lazy to do themselves. And she'd had enough.

They had asked her to go on a coffee run, while they were talking about a police case the Sheriff had. That's when she blew.

"_No." she said sternly._

"_What?" said Scott._

"_I said no. I am sick and tired of being treated like I am your personal maid. I'm not. I'm supposed to be your friend, not your pet golden retriever." She said and stormed out of the room._

"_How could we be so stupid?" asked Kira._

"_I have to go talk to her." said Lydia._

"_No, just leave her alone for a little while." said Stiles._

"_Do you even know what's happening? We took her for granted. She's gonna die!" Lydia said and then ran after Nicole._

Nicole had just started up her car when Lydia opened the door and got in. No one said anything.

"_How long do we have?"_

"_3 weeks. I'm going to go visit Derek now. He deserves to have some last few days with me." She said._

"_I don't want you to die." said Lydia._

"_I know." Nicole said as she hugged her best friend._

* * *

"_Nicole! What are you doing here?" Derek said as he hugged the girl who had become his best friend. She had made him feel again. Feel happy._

"_The pack took me for granted. I have 3 weeks left to live. I thought you would want to see me." she replied sadly._

"_Yeah, of course. Come in."_

They spent the whole weekend together, knowing they will never see each other again.

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come back with you?" Derek asked as she was leaving._

"_I'm sure. I'll miss you." She said._

"_I'll miss you too, Nicole."_

* * *

Stiles had gone missing, but they knew exactly where he was, they were on their way to save him.

_There was a gun pointed at his head. She had knocked out of the hand of whoever it was, and shot him. Her wings started to spark._

"_What's going on?" asked Isaac_.

"_It's happening." she said._

"_Now? I thought we had another week!" yelled Scott._

"_I guess not."_

_She walked over to them, they were standing in a line, ready for goodbye. Well, as ready as they could be. First was Stiles. She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear,_

"_Tell her." He knew what she was referring to. He had to tell Lydia he still loved her. She did the same thing to Scott, but whispered,_

"_There will never be anyone as loving, caring, and protective as you. I was honoured to be in your pack." Then came Isaac. she kissed him on the cheek and said,_

"_Don't be afraid, Isaac. Follow your heart."_

_Kira._

"_Go to USC. Better classes." she said referring to where Kira wanted to go for college._

_And finally, Lydia._

"_You were the most amazing best friend I could've ever had."_

_They all closed in a huge group hug. A white portal opened up behind them, and they saw Boyd, Erica, and Allison standing in it._

"_Hey superman." Erica said as she, Boyd, Allison and Nicole laughed. Boyd stuck out his hand and Nicole took it as he helped her into the white portal._

"_I love you crazy weirdos." She said laughing as they all responded in 'I love you too'._

"_So," she said as she turned around. "You know, this place would look a lot better if there was much less white, I mean maybe some pink walls, mint chairs…" Just as the portal closed._

"_I can't believe it. She's really gone." Lydia said._

"_Think again crazy weirdos." They heard a voice say. Not possible. They turned around just as she turned the corner._

"_I did it. I'm your Guardian Angel, Stiles." She smiled. They all ran towards her and hugged her. Laughing and crying at the same time. She had told them once, that every angel's wish was to eventually become a Guardian Angel._

* * *

Little did they know, one day, they would actually lose her.

_Kira was about to get stabbed. Nicole showed up and jumped in front of her. It was painful. all she kept saying was,_

"_You have to get me to Derek."_

_So they did. When they go there, she explained how she could use the last of her powers to change the day Paige died. Make it so she lived. So she did it. She sat there, in Stiles' lap, screaming for hours and hours. The pain not stopping, because no one could take it away. It took 13 hours, her screams died down, so did her breathing. Her last words were 'I love you' and just like that, she was completely still, lying there in Stiles' arms. She was gone. She wasn't coming back._

_Then she disappeared. And Paige was standing beside Derek. It worked. They had gained something, but also lost something. This was the day they will never, ever, forget._

* * *

EPILOGUE

She watched as they cried together, in the arms of each other. She cried too. She missed them. But she was invisible. A spirit. They couldn't see, or hear her. But that's ok. Because she could see and hear them. She could watch over them. Like she was now.

"Daddy? Are you done visiting Aunt Nicole?"

"Yeah we're coming, Aubrey." Scott said. The pack was visiting her grave. They each kissed it, and walked back to the car where all of their kids were.

They still think about her. They miss her. More than anything. She had saved them countless times. They will always love her. Forever.

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you liked it!** **Please review and PM me if you have any questions!**

**xoxo,**

**Em.**


End file.
